


Calling Card

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave joins Glee Club Santana notices something....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Card

Title: Calling Card.

Words 120 exactly

Warnings: none. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating G

-/-/-/-

They think are so sly and well hidden but they are wrong. If Santana tilts her head just a little to the left she sees it, Kurt and Karofsky sitting next to each other seemingly unaware of the others presence. All but for one tiny detail. There on the bench seat their pinkies are interlocked. She's not sure if she should laugh or be pissed at them for stealing the Britanna calling card. What she does know however? She's going to tease Jock Itch mercilessly and she's making Princess Sparkle pants fork over that scarf for her silence. For now though she nods and gives her "I will eat your babies." smile to them. Then turns her attention back to Schue.


End file.
